In the today's digital world, businesses may often use machine readable images (e.g., QR codes) for customer advertising. The machine readable images may represent and/or be encoded with data relevant to the businesses, which can be decoded using a computing device (e.g., a smart phone) that has an appropriate decoder application. The businesses may intend only specific users to access and/or process the machine readable image (e.g., when used for loyalty marketing). However, easy access of decoder applications and dissemination of portable computing devices (e.g., smart phones) may limit the ability of businesses to control the access to the machine readable images. Further, readily available technology (e.g., QR code decoder applications) may lead to easy access of the machine readable images and the associated data by unintended users (e.g., users that don't take part in the loyalty program).
Devising a new and more secure machine readable image may limit the unauthorized access. However, market adoption of the new machine readable image may be both cost and time prohibitive. Further, there may be numerous existing machine readable image formats which may render a new machine readable image unwarranted.
On the basis of the foregoing, there exists a need for a technology that may facilitate controlling the access of already existing (or extensively implemented) machine readable images to intended users as recognized by the businesses.